The Spider Baker's Son
by Gamer95
Summary: One of Muffet's spiders ends up hiding from a storm in Harry's cupboard, and she relays the news of his treatment to her boss. Muffet gets involved, and takes Harry away... Collab with SpeedGamerDTS
1. Chapter 1

The Spider Bakery's business was popping! After the monsters and humans had grown used to one another, members of both species eagerly came to purchase the products Muffet and her spider friends cooked up.

Things had gotten so busy, Muffet actually started up a delivery service. She would send her spiders out to deliver the treats to those who ordered them.

"Now, you remember the address, correct?" The spider woman asked her small friend. She had been reluctant about sending her out, as she was the smallest spider friend she had, but the others were all preoccupied and this delivery had to be made.

The little spider saluted, putting one of her eight legs up to her body in affirmation.

"Very good. Do be careful please, dearie." Muffet gently patted her little friend.

The little spider nodded its head and crawled away to make its first delivery! It crawled out of the bakery with the goodies and shot a web line to the side of a passing car. It caught the speeding car and held on tight.

It shot another web at another car and zoomed over to it. The clouds were looking bleak indicating a storm was about to occur. The little arachnid looked around and stared to crawl to the closest house. It passed under the door and gazed around. It spotted a large man sitting in a sofa, the loud noises coming from another part of the house let the little spider know other people were doing something.

Quickly it sprinted down the hallway and into a cupboard under the stares. It crawled up the wall and let out a sigh of relief but then froze at it saw another human. It was small in terms of humans however, and it looked like it was leaking.

The boy looked up and the spider froze in mid step afraid that this was his last days. He was so young…he did not want to die yet! The boy however just tilted his head slightly. "Hello Mr. Spider." He said softly.

The spider would have huffed slightly in indignity if she had vocal chords. She was a MISS spider! But she could forgive him. He WAS just a boy, after all...

Harry stared innocently at the spider...and he blinked when she waved one of her legs at him. "Y-You can hear me...?" He squeaked. The spider jumped to confirm that yes, she could hear him. She wasn't like those run-of-the-mill spiders you saw running around. She was one of Muffet's spiders!

The boy reached down his hand, and the spider looked down at it curiously. Slowly, tentatively, she crawled onto the outstretched palm. He carefully lifted her up.

"I...I've never seen a spider before." Harry admitted. "They don't come in here..."

The spider tilted her body in confusion. This place seemed like a spider's personal heaven!

"Aunt Petunia hates spiders. Well, all kinds of bugs so she does not allow them in the house." he said softly to the spider. "She squashed one once…it was sad." He sniffed lightly

The spider felt scared and sad that a fellow spider had perished in these walls but was happy to hear that the boy seemed to care greatly for them.

The boy smiled lightly as he gazed at the spider. "You have so many legs that's cool. I wish I had that many it would make the chores easier." He said sadly.

The spider stared up at the boy in confusion. He looked young, what kind of chores are they having this little one doing to have him wish for something like that?

"BOY DINNER NOW!

The spider almost jumped out of the boy's hand but it calmed down soon after when the heavy footsteps got slightly quieter.

The boy let out a sad sigh as he looked at the spider. "I have to go now Mr. Spider, thanks for…being here." He mumbled as he opened the door and limped out.

It was when the boy opened the door that the little spider saw her surroundings clearly in the light.

The area was covered in blood and various other fluids. It was dirty and disgusting...It was NAUSEATING. It was then she was grateful for not having a sense of smell.

She curled up in a corner and looked over to the window to see the storm was still going... When it ended, she would finish her delivery. And then, she would return to her boss.

Meanwhile...

Muffet looked out the window and put her hands on her hips. "That weatherman is quite the fraud..." She muttered. "My spiders are out there making deliveries!"

The spider like girl let out a sigh and shook her head. "My poor dears. I hope nothing bad has happened to you." She muttered softly. She decided to bake a few more goodies to take her mind off the storm.

Back at the house the spider had drifted into a restful sleep till it was rudely awoken when the door was opened and the boy was tossed inside before the door shut behind him.

The boy groaned and curled into himself almost in pain. The spider blinked its many eyes and started to crawl over to the boy. It poked his cheek with its leg causing the boy to open his eyes slightly. "Mr. Spider…?" he asked so softly and so filled with pain it surprised the little spider.

"You're still here?" he mumbled lightly. He flinched as a loud boom of thunder was heard outside making him start trembling and muttering to himself.

The spider watched this with its many eyes wide. This boy was hurt! She needed to get Ms. Muffet, she needed to let her know right away.

The spider's eyes narrowed in determination and patted the boy's cheek once again before marching out of the cupboard with the boy watching with sadness. "Goodbye Mr. Spider…"

The spider looked around the large room and spotted what it needed. A cup that was on its side next to the sofa. The spider made her way over to it and flipped it so it was now covering herself. She lifted her arms and poked holes into the cup so she could see and started to walk to the door. Lucky for her the door was slightly open to let out some heat and let the cold rain like air in.

This spider's destination? The bakery. It needed to let Ms. Muffet know what it found.

And so, she stepped out into the storm, protected by her cup shield.

At the bakery...

Muffet had just finished with a batch of cobweb cookies when she heard the bell signifying someone opening the door of her shop. Smiling, she stepped out. "Hello there, how may I help-" She blinked when she looked down and saw a small cup moving across the floor. She crouched down and picked the cup up, then smiled at the sight of her small friend. "Oh, good! You came back safely!" She said. Then she noticed the little spider's demeanour and frowned. "Hmm? What's the matter?" The spider hurriedly made her way over to a piece of paper.

It picked up a pen in its mouth and began to write...

Soon enough, there was a note in front of Muffet.

Muffet reached down with one of her arms and picked up the note and began to read it. 'Human boy was nice to me. He hated seeing others killed by family. He is hurt as well.'

The spider girl blinked slightly at that but she smiled warmly at the little spider. "A human took you in from the rain?" she asked the little spider which it nodded. The spider girl giggled and a few of her arms started to wrap some sweets up and place them in a box. "I think he needs a little gift don't you?" she asked the spider.

The spider nodded but then pointed her little leg at the 'hurt' part of the note. "I know little one. We will do something about it when the storm ends. We will gather the others and investigate what is happening at this human home. Any lover of spiders must be treasured."

The spider nodded her head in agreement. She then looked down, remembering the child's words to him...

'Bye, Mr. Spider...'

Muffet, for her part, grinned devillishly at the thought of what she was going to do to the people that were harming the boy. They seemed to like killing spiders... So maybe she'd tie them up and let her little friends crawl on them. Yes...That sounded like a suitable solution...The spider girl giggled maliciously and rubbed her hands together. Maybe she would even be rewarded for bringing them to justice...

Time pasted and the storm had passed, the other spiders had gathered and were standing at attention waiting for their next order. Muffet giggled at her friends. "Okay darlings we have one more delivery and it's a special one~" she sang.

The spider blinked and looked at each other confused. "The last delivery will be a," she looked down at the note again and giggled lightly "Number four Private Drive, this will involve all of you so be ready." She said with a smile.

The other speeders nodded as the little one stood in the front. Muffet looked down at the little spider and smiled. "This little one has found a spider lover! And he is in trouble. You are to deliver these sweets to him while also finding any evidence you can get." She ordered. The many spiders' looked at each other with determination in their eyes.

Muffet smiled down at her friends. "Be warned however. There are those who will not hesitate to end your lives my little dears. So be ever so cautious." She spoke softly. Seeing all their nods she grabbed the small bundle and handed it to the little spider. "I'm counting on you." She said.

The little spider saluted and turned to the others who stood at attention ready. She lifted the bundle and began to carry it with the help from the others and they marched.

The group of spiders held their flag aloft. They always kept a flag that said 'Muffet's Bakery' with them, to ensure they didn't get squished while making deliveries.

The crowd of people saw the group of spiders and gave them space to move. The large group made their way down the street with purpose...

Soon enough, they reached their destination. Number Four Privet Drive.

The little spider stepped to the front of the group and began making various gestures with her legs. The spiders all raised their own legs in affirmation.

The spider's divided and a small group entered through the cracks in the door. The split again one teem going for recon while the other team gets the door open. Spiders crawled on the door all spraying webbing on the door handle. The spiders all looked at each other and gave a light nod. The leaped off the door and started to swing making the door handle turn just enough for it to open.

The team moved in quickly carrying the package into the house. Bravo teem was still on lookout. The little spider looked around and found the other door and pointed at it with the other spiders following suit. They started to march to the cupboard.

Harry Potter had his eyes closed tight as he tried to block out the pain that he was in. He had tried to clean up and he had missed a spot. He had been punished for it harshly. He whimpered to himself and curled more into himself.

He was near sleep when he heard the rattle of the handle to his door. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the shaking handle, he froze when it turned. He closed his eyes and covered his ears. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…no more…please…no more."

However, when the cupboard door opened, he was greeted by a familiar sight.

"M-Mr. Spider...?" He said softly. The spider nodded and waved. "You came back..."He reached out his palm to the little spider, who readily climbed onto it.

Suddenly, Harry felt a flash in his eyes. Blinking, he looked to see more spiders outside, working together to hold up a camera. They had used it to get a picture of the interior of the cupboard, as well as the battered and bruised little boy inside it.

"Wh-Why do you have that camera...?"

The spider waved its arms around but the poor boy did not understand. The spider sighed and though about how it was going to communicate with the young one. It blinked however as the box of sweets moved into the cupboard. The lid opened and some spider's lifted up a cupcake that was the shape of a black spider

Harry blinked at the treat and slowly took it. He gazed at the spiders with nervousness before he took a hesitant bite. His eyes widened at the most amazing thing he has ever tasted. He took another bite and then another and then soon the little cupcake was gone and the boy's face was all messy with frosting.

The boy froze however when he heard a small giggle. He looked around before looking down at the little spider who was gazing up at him. "Little human boy needs to slow down or else he will get sick" a feminine voice rang in his ears causing his eyes to go wide. "Mr. Spider is a she?"

The spider clapped her hands to her mouth. "Did...Did those words come from MY mouth?!" She exclaimed. "I talk now?!"

Harry leaned down and looked at the spider. "I...I did it, didn't I? I...didn't know my freaky stuff could do that..."

The spider tilted to the side. "But I talk! That's good!" She protested. "I'm a talker! I can tell people stuff!"

"But-"

"It's good!" The spider insisted. "It's really really good!"

"I...I...Are you sure...?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Uh…okay." He said not really convinced but trusted his only friend's judgement.

The spider smiled up at the boy. She crawled up his arm and onto his shoulder. "That's a good lad, now eat up. You need your energy." She said.

The boy looked down and flinched when he heard another flash. He gazed at the spiders holding the camera and just blinked at them cutely which they also took causing the boy to rub his eyes.

Some of the spider gave the lead one a nod before walking off with the camera in hand back out of the door of the house. The little one gave the boy a sad look before following. "You eat these and rest up, we'll be back with some help."

The boy did not understand but he did know she was leaving again. He tried to hide his tears as he nodded and curled into a ball again

The spider gave him a sad look as one last flash of the camera caught the sad sight. The little spider crawled over to him and poked

him in the cheek. "We WILL be right back. I promise. What do they call you…?"

"Freak…" he mumbled. The spider frowned and let out a sigh as she shook her head. "Rest. We will return." She marched back out with the others, and made their way back to the bakery.

Muffet was baking some amazing Spidey cookies when the door to her shop opened once again. She turned her head and smiled when she saw her little friends return. "Hello little dearies." She said warmly. "How did the delivery go?"

The spiders said nothing as they all gazed to the ground as if saddened by something. The spider's handed her the camera witch she took and started to look through the pictures that they took.

"Oh..." Muffet mumbled. "Oh my...Oh goodness, this is..." Her eyes widened, then slowly narrowed. "Those animals are going DOWN." She exclaimed, clutching the camera.

"Yeah!" The little spider cheered. Muffet turned to look at her.

"...Dear, did you just speak?"

"Um...Long story."

"Well explain. I'll take you along to the police station."

Muffet nodded as she walked out the door with the little spider on her shoulder. "So do explain how you can talk dear?" she asked.

"It was the little boy. He got me to talk…he was scared at first, but it was not of me but over what he did…like he was afraid of what he did." The little spider said sadly.

"Hmmm. I did put some extra spider spice in those cupcakes maybe it effected the poor dear." Huffet hummed in thought as she passed by people and monster who gave her waves and some smiles while others just backed away with wide eyes.

"We need help if we are going to get the boy to safety. Luckily for me I know someone on the inside~" she sang with a smile.

They walked into the police station and walked up to one of the working police officers. "Hello."

The man turned and jumped back in shock at the girl before regaining his composure. "Uh…Yes?"

Muffet just giggled at the man. "Can I speak with Officer Undyne please?" she asked sweetly.

Suddenly the man at the front desk found himself shoved to the side with a bit more force than the culprit intended. "Hey there, spider girl!" Undyne greeted with a wide grin. The desk worker cleared his throat. "Oh, uh...sorry, Frank..." Undyne sheepishly helped her co-worker up.

"Hello yourself, Undyne." Muffet greeted politely. "And how's Alphys doing?"

"Ah, she's FINALLY starting to come out of her shell!" Undyne replied. "Frisk's really been doing wonders for her, y'know?"

"Frisk's done wonders for everybody." Muffet replied. The young human had been a HUGE help with her business.

"Yeah, that's true. So, you need something?" Undyne asked.

"Yes..." Muffet showed the fish-like woman the pictures. She took them with a raised brow, then stared in shock.

"Oh...wow, that's...yeah, that kid's being abused." Undyne said with a grimace. "Yeah, don't worry about it, Little Miss Muffet." Muffet huffed at the nickname. "I'll go take care of it." Giving off a very shark-like grin, the fishwoman cracked her knuckles.

"Ah, I'd like to come too, if you don't mind." Muffet replied. "The child loves spiders, you see, and I want to talk with him."

Undyne smiled wide at her. "Not a problem! Give me one second." She walked into the back and the sound of rumblings, clanging and a yell before the fish woman walked back out with her trademark spear in hand. "Let's go kick some tail!" she said.

Muffet giggled and followed behind as they entered a cop car. She looked around with wide eyes before looking back at Undyne. "You do know how to drive these right?" she asked.

"Of course I do! It's easy!" she said with a smile. Let it be known that it was the most terrifying experience for the spider girls life.

When they pulled into the driveway, the passenger door opened and Muffet fell to the ground 'x's for eyes and a groan.

Undyne walked out with a wide smile. "That was relaxing." She looked over at her friend and smirked. "Puts them out every time!"

"AHHHHHHHH"

The scream woke the girl up a she sprung to her feet and stared with wide eyes at the house along with Undyne. They looked at each other before they narrowed and approached the house. They had a child to save!

"HEY, BOZOS!" Undyne roared, knocking on the door. "I'M RESPECTING YOUR PRIVACY BY KNOCKING BUT ASSERTING MY AUTHORITY AS A MEMBER OF THE POLICE FORCE BY COMING IN ANYWAY!" And with that, the fishwoman punched the door so hard it flew off its hinges and sailed into the wall, splintering on impact. Normally she would have stopped to gloat, but now wasn't the time. "Hang on, kid!"

A fat man stomped out of a room. "What the devil is going-" Muffet launched a web at his mouth, silencing him quickly. She let out a malicious giggle.

"Well, I wasn't expecting him to be PLEASANT to look at...but I at LEAST expected he'd be HUMAN." The spider girl said.

"Hey, human, walrus, either one works long as I get to rough him up." Undyne shrugged. She grabbed the man. "All right, tubby. Let's look around this house. I already know all about the kid in the bloody closet, so I have a few questions for ya." She leaned dangerously close to him. "And you're gonna answer them, right?!" She roared.

Vernon nodded his head so fast the girl thought it might fall off. She carried the big man around the house but for Muffet walked over to the cupboard and slowly opened it. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at the small sight of Harry Potter who was clutching his tummy yet he looked unconscious.

Muffet slowly moved into the room and lifted the boy up into her many arms. She stared down at him her eyes wide. 'I…I knew he was in pain…but this is…' she clutched him tight. The little spider watched and landed on the boy poking his cheek.

He opened his eyes slightly and Muffet saw the most amazing green eyes she ever saw and noticed the pain in his eyes. "Pretty…spider…" he mumbled then moaned in pain.

Muffet blushed slightly and smiled. "Why thank you, dearie." She said gently. "Come here...Let me get a look at you...Do you still have your-" Her eyes widened, then began to twitch in anger when she saw the smashed remains of the treats she had sent for him.

"Undyne!" Muffet barked. "Bring him here! I have some business with the fat man!"

"Huh?" Undyne brought Vernon to her. And then the spider woman handed her Harry.

"Hold him please." She then grabbed Vernon by the collar of his shirt. "You harmed that child...You killed spiders...AND YOU SMASHED MY BAKING?!" She roared angrily before clenching her fists. "TAKE THIS, YOU BEAST!"

Undyne's eyes widened and she covered the boy's eyes so he could not see the brutal beating the man was getting. She winced and grimaced, and damn near screamed at points but kept it inside to not scare the boy.

Muffet let out a huff as she dusted her hands as the fat man laid in a web black, blue and red all over. She walked over and took the child from the stunned Undyne and gently rocked the boy. "Don't you worry dearie; I will make you a new batch." She said warmly at the child in her arms who just stared at her with wide eyes.

Undyne just blinked before looking back up at the big man as the silk straps fell wrapping him up and having him land at her feet in a groan. She blinked at him before looking back at Muffet. "Are you sure you don't want a position at the office?"

Muffet giggled lightly. "Oh it's just not for me dear. I have a little one to look after now after all." She said with a smile and walked out the house with a skip leaving behind a wide eyes fish woman.

"Uh..." she looked down at the big man and grabbed her radio on her belt. "Breaker, Breaker this is Undyne…uh…I'm going to need some extra muscle."

"What for?" the voice replied back.

"You ever tried to lift a walrus on your own?" she asked in a flat tone.

"…I'll get some guys over there."

"Thanks!" she placed the radio back on her belt and looked around the house. "Wonder what else he has been hiding." She said and started to explore.

Muffet hummed a cheerful tune as she walked down the street. Her spider friends followed behind.

"We did it!" The small one cheered. "Victory!" Muffet giggled.

"Yes, victory indeed." She crouched down to the small spider and held out one of her eight arms. "Now, come up here with him." The spider crawled onto her hand. She placed her on Harry's shoulder. "Will you do me a favour and stay with him? You ARE his friend, are you not?" The spider girl asked with a wink.

"Of course I will!" she said with conviction.

Harry's eyes were wide as he stared up at the pretty spider. She was not normal…but she was nice to him like Ms. Spider. She promised him more of those treats that he liked. He snuggled into the girl's grip and closed his eyes. "Thank you…" he whispered.

"What for dear?" she asked with a giggle.

"For thinking a freak like me…needed sweets and…saving…"

Muffet tilted her head. "A freak? You?" She patted his head gently. "Dear, look at ME. I have eight arms and eight eyes. If anything, I'D be considered the freak. You? Well, you look no different from any other human child I've seen." She looked thoughtful. "Well...Actually, there is ONE notable difference..." Harry flinched.

"Wh-What is it...?" He asked, wanting to know what was wrong with him. Muffet just giggled and ruffled his hair.

"You're MUCH cuter." Harry blushed.

"Cuter...? Me...?" He squeaked.

"Oh, yes. The cutest child I've seen."

Harry avoided her warm eyes with a blush and nuzzled into her arms. Muffet smiled softly at the child. "So cute" she said again with the little spider agreeing with her.

As Muffet approached her bakery she remembered to ask something. "Oh, with all the excitement I completely forgot." She looked down and rocked the child softly. "My name is Muffet. What is your name dear?"

The boy stared up into her warm eyes and he felt calm and a little happy. He won't get hurt anymore. He gave the spider girl a small cute smile. "Harry Potter."

"Harr Potter huh?" she asked with a smile then giggled. "A cute name for a cute boy." She said as she entered her bakery, with determination and giddiness, Muffet knew what she wanted to do with the little one. 'I will raise him as my own…my own little muffin.'


	2. Chapter 2

Muffet hummed cheerfully as she carried the little boy into her home. She was in a fantastic mood! She'd beaten up a horrible man and saved a child from his life of torment!

Harry looked up at the spider lady curiously. "M-Miss Spider Lady...?" He asked. Muffet giggled.

"Oh, you can call me Muffet, my dear." She replied. Harry blinked.

"M-Miss Muffet...?" He asked. Muffet's eye twitched slightly.

"Erm...Please drop the 'Miss', dearie." She said. She really hated when people made jokes to her about that blasted nursery rhyme...

Harry frowned slightly and tilted his head down, he did not mean to make her angry with him. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

Muffet gave him a small huff and patted his head with her free hand. "Now none of that dear. You were just being a gentleman. Nothing wrong with that." She spoke.

Harry looked up at her and gave her a light nod relived that she was not mad. Muffet gave him a smile, "Now that that's been taken care off, let's make those sweets I promised you." She said sitting him down on the counter upfront.

He blinked at her and tilted his head cutely at her. "But…wasn't that my weakly fill…"

"Weakly fill?" she asked confused her many eyes blinking as she paused in her working her many arms doing many different things.

"Y-Yeah..." The little boy replied. "I had my bread last week...I still have three more weeks to go before I get more..." Muffet's mouth formed into a thin line.

'I should have had one of my black widows bite him.' She thought angrily. She forced her smile to return when she saw he was upset by her anger. "Oh, darling, none of that now! You live with me, and I have very, VERY different rules to go by." She smiled. "First offall...Three meals a day. No less."

"R-Really...? Like my family?"

"You mean your EX-family."

Harry nodded slightly feeling slightly warm at that phrase. "Thank you…Muffet." He said softly.

The spider girl smiled warmly at him using her name. "Now that's a good dearie." She complemented him causing him to blush.

The small spider crawled up onto the boy's shoulder and gazed over him before blinking a few times. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

Harry jumped slightly at the voice before relaxing and looking over at the small spider and gave her a little smile. "I'm a little bit better." He said.

"Well that's good, it looks like your wounds aren't leaking anymore."

Harry blinked and tilted his head. "That's the freaky stuff making my owies go away…so I can get hurt again."

'CLANG'

The two jumped and turned to see the spider girl frozen her back to them and a pan on the floor.

"M-Ma'am...?" The small spider asked.

"M-Muffet...?" Harry said timidly. Muffet shook her head.

"No, Harry. No you will NOT be hurt again. Not now, not ever. That is a PROMISE." She said, making her way over to him.

"I...I..." Muffet crouched down to his level and wrapped all of her arms around him, pressing him tightly against her.

Harry buried himself into her and felt all the pent up emotions start to flood back. He tried to fight it but it was not to be. He cried.

Muffet held him close as she heard his sobs and closed her eyes. Rubbing his head and back soothingly. "It's okay…let it out dearie…let it out." She knew it was bound to happen at some point.

The little spider sagged on his shoulders, she was sad to see him crying. "Why is he crying…?" she asked Muffet.

Muffet looked over at her and gave her a small smile. "Well dear…sometimes…there is no way to let out pain then with tears." She explained.

The spider blinked. "Ooooh..." She said softly, understanding what her employer meant. "So...he needs to cry to feel better, huh?"

"Precisely." Muffet replied with a nod. "You're quick as a whip, dearie."

"Aw, thanks..." The little spider replied. She'd blush if she could...

Harry pressed his face into Muffet's chest. She was so warm...He felt so safe when she held him...

Muffet smiled down at him as she ruffled his hair. "You feel better dear?" she asked.

Harry looked up at her with adoration shining in his eyes that surprised the spider woman.

"Thank you…Muffet" he said softly with a tiny smile.

She giggled lightly at him and ruffled his hair. "Oh you are quite welcome my dear, now I think you deserve some sweets."

"Can I help…?" he asked timidly.

She stared at him confused. "You…cook dear?" she asked.

He nodded slowly. "Uh huh. All the time...I'm kinda good at it I think..." Muffet smiled sadly.

"Did you like cooking?" She asked. He smiled and nodded.

"It was...fun. I liked it...It helped me not think about Uncle Vernon." He explained. Muffet patted his head with one of her arms.

"Well, then let's bake some sweets, shall we dearest?" She said gently before picking him up. "But I'll be by your side the whole time."

"Promise?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Well of course, dear."

Harry smiled and hugged her a little tighter glad he could help her in some way.

They walked back into the kitchen and Harry looked around. "What do you want me to do …Muffet?" He asked her.

The girl smiled down at him and placed him on a small stool. "Well I am going to watch you first dear. See how well you do, when you need help I'll step in." she said softly.

Harry gave a slight nod and looked around at all the ingredients and tilted his head confused.

She giggled lightly at him and patted his head. "Wondering about all the ingredients I have dear?" she asked him. He nodded slightly, "Well they are a special selection, used for my sweets and goodies."

Harry thought for a moment before nodding slightly. "That's cool." He said. "Can…can I make you a muffin?" he asked her softly.

"Well of course, dearie." Muffet said with a giggle. "Anything you want. Just promise to be very careful." Harry nodded.

"I promise." He replied softly before reaching up to grab some ingredients. He had made muffins for one of Dudley's birthday parties before. He knew what he was doing.

Muffet watched him, somewhat impressed. It seemed he knew his way around the kitchen quite well. It was good...but it also made her somewhat sad.

She watched as he picked out all the right baking materials and laid them out on the counter. And then, he got to work.

Muffet smiled, both in sadness and approval, over how well he did the cooking. He knew exactly what to do.

Soon enough, the muffins were in the oven.

Harry took a small sigh as he gathered the pans and bowl and walked over to the sink and dumped them in and started to clean them. He paused however when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked over at a smiling Muffet as some of her arms extended around him and started to help him wash the dishes. While confused slightly he decided to just smile at her.

Soon the oven went off and Harry walked over placing on some spider themed oven mitts on that Muffet just found so adorable on him.

He opened the oven and winced slightly at the intense heat. He reached in and grabbed the pan with both hands and started to lift it out only to hit his arm on the still burning hot side of the oven.

He stifled a yell and held his arms rod strait to not drop the muffin's. He had done this before and found just taking a deep breath was good for a now.

However, Muffet had seen him burn his arm and gasped. The second he placed the muffins down, she snatched him up. He let out a squeak as she carried him to the fridge and pulled out an ice pack.

"Oh, darling, you must be careful!" She said, clearly concerned for him. Harry looked at her, then looked down.

"I'm sorry..." He replied softly. "I didn't mean to..."

"Oh, I know." Muffet cooed. "It happens to the best of us you know."

"It does?" he asked.

"Of course!" She said placing it gently on his burn mark making him flinch slightly. "Sorry dear." She said softly. Harry shook his head but was surprised to find the pain going away.

"Huh?"

"Ice cools the pain of burns dear." She explained as she lightly taped his burnt arm this time he did not flinch away.

"It…dose? Wow…" he said amazed.

Muffet smiled at him. He was adorable when he had learned something new. "What did you use before dear?" she asked him.

He tilted his head downward. "Th-The freaky stuff would usually fix it by the end of the day." He explained.

Muffet shook her head sadly. "Well, whatever that is, it seems the ice will beat it to it, hmm?" Harry giggled.

"Uh-huh!" He replied. "My arm feels better already!" Muffet nodded.

"Very good." She said, pleased. "Now, let me take a look at those muffins." She stepped away to look at the muffins.

"They look pretty good, Ma'am!"

Harry's little spider friend was already taking a look.

Muffet smiled at the little spider. "Do they now?"

The spider crawled over to it and took a hesitant bite before stiffening and falling over with a content sigh. Harry was wide eyed scared. "Ms. Spider!" he said worried.

"SO GOOD!" she shouted causing the boy and the spider woman to go wide eyed.

Muffet giggled covering her lips with one of her hands. "Is that so? Well let's give them a taste." She picked up one and gave it a good look over before nodding and taking a bite.

She let out a "Hmm" and nodded in content. "These are quite tasty." She said, impressed. She patted Harry's head. "It seems we have a new assistant chef then." Harry blushed.

"Me? Help?" He asked. "I'd...I'd like to." Muffet giggled.

"Well I'm happy to hear it!" She replied. "Now, let ME bake for YOU."

Harry smiled and clapped his hands in excitement. Muffet smiled and started to get to work her arms going into overtime.

Harry watched with wide amazed eyes as she was pretty much a blur to his eyes. "Wow…so cool…"

Muffet smiled at that and with one other hand patted his head making him giggle lightly at her. Soon there was a fresh batch of sweets, muffins and a cake sitting on the counter.

Harry stared at it all with wide eyes. "Wow it looks so good." He looked up at Muffet who was cleaning her hands with a towel. "Can I have a bite…" he asked hesitantly.

Muffet gave him a bright smile, "Of course daring!" she said.

She pulled out a knife and cut a slice of the cake before placing it on a plate. "There you are, dearie." She said, holding it out to him, along with a fork. He took it and smiled.

"Thank you, Muffet." He said softly before taking a bite. It was just as yummy as the sweets he had gotten to eat back at the house before his uncle smashed them. He turned to his spider friend. "Do you want some too?" She looked surprised.

"But it's yours!" She exclaimed.

"I wanna share." Harry replied.

The spider thought about it for a second before slowly approaching him as he placed down the plate for her to take a bite. She did so and shivered with glee. "So Good! Awesome as always ma'am!"

Muffet was smiling warmly at the child her many hands covering her heart at the warming scene. This little human boy was worming into her heart, and she did not wish for him to stop. He loved her baking, was absolutely adorable, but was also was kind to the spiders.

She felt a warmth she had rarely felt before course through her and her smile grew more tender as she watched the two…her children…


End file.
